


Red Eyes Black Lies (ON HOLD)

by JiangshiXX



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Priests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangshiXX/pseuds/JiangshiXX
Summary: Priest in training Starscream is sent out to cleanse a possessed farmland by Father Prime, unknowing that a Demonicon has attached himself to him in the process.**NOTE: Fanfic is currently on hold because im working on a comic version of this on my Instagram!**
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. First Task

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! This is chapter one of eh idk of my Demon/Priest MegaStar AU. One thing you might wanna know is that this takes place in a version of TF where there are no humans but they live on an Earth built for them. Basically just like us. 
> 
> And yes, Starscream has a car. Shhh don't question

"Starscream, could you come here please?" 

Starscream put down his mop, having cleaned off the church's floor from this morning's service. They had a rule about no food in the room for a reason, as it was really hard to clean up from the carpet. But alas, people had to have their morning Energon. 

"Of course, Prime." He walked over to Optimus who was standing at the main table. The priest smiled through his mask, handing the Deacon a sheet of paper. It had an address on it. 

Starscream gasped, "Father I couldn't-" 

Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Now now, I think you've had more than enough practice to handle this, besides, I have to attend a meeting this afternoon. This family has been begging for years for someone to bless their land. I think you should have the honours." 

Starscream swallowed "With all do respect sir, I am a Deacon, not a Priest. It really isn't my place to preform a task like this." 

Optimus sighed, "Starscream, I know you went into this with no intention of becoming a Priest, but I'm not always going to be around, and I think you've proven yourself more than enough times to handle the job." 

Starscream looked down at the paper again. It was a pretty far drive, almost an hour. He sighed and folded the paper up into his pocket. "I'll do my best." 

\----------- 

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainty wasn't this. 

Starscream drove out through 2 cities to get here, and everytime he thought he was there the GPS said he wasn't. 

So the drive ended up being 3 hours long. 

He pulled up to an old field in the middle of nowhere. There was a rusted old barn, a cornfield, and a old house with paint peeling off. To be honest, Starscream was surprised anyone worked here, let alone LIVED here. 

It was alot of land to bless, and to make matters worse it started raining. Starscream grabbed his stuff and ran to the front door. 

He shook some of the rain off and knocked on the door. 

... 

No answer. 

The Deacon raised a brow, checking the paper. He would be pissed if he drove all this way just to find out it was the wrong house. 

"96 Maple Road, Robert Steelgate" 

This was the house alright, maybe the guy was in bed. He tried again, "Hello? Mr. Steelgate?" 

Again, no answer. 

Starscream sighed, looking around the windows. They were dark inside with no signs of life. 

The rain was getting heavier, clouds growing darker, and the light sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. 

"It's a sign from god telling me that this is a waste of time-" 

His chuckle was short lived by the loud booming sounds of footsteps moving fast towards the door then a loud bang made the door almost fly off the bolts. 

But it still didn't open. 

Starscream tried to calm his sparkbeat down. "What in the name of?!" 

Starscream tried the doornob, it was locked. 

He heard knocking sound coming from the other side. It started to move towards the side of the house. Starscream followed it around the outside of the house. 

The knocks eventually stopped at the back door. There was a note. 

Any confusion he may have had about the knocking was replaced by annoyance. 

"They couldn't have left this on the front door?" He groaned. 

It was hard to read the writing cause of the rain, but he could make out a few things. 

"Gone for the night, Shed in back, basement locked. Strange voices herd in shed, careful." 

Great, a warning. As if the rain and creepy house wasn't enough. 

Starscream grabbed his book and cross and fumbled through the pages. He sighed, "I guess I could bless the outside of the house, It would be a weak sheild but effective." 

He grabbed his holy water and started to sprinkle it around the house. 

"Father I ask that you bless this home so that the inhabitants may live peacefully, in the name of the father, the son, and holy spirit." Starscream read aloud as he circled the house. 

He repeated his prayers until he reached the front door. Starscream looked up at the door, and decided to pour a little extra holy water on it. Just to be safe. 

Next was the cornfield... dear god him help. 

\-------- 

It took a good 25 minutes to bless the entire feild but it worked, the land had a calm feeling to it. Almost refreshing in a way. 

Starscream looked around. He didn't see a shed anywhere. 

He moved forward trying not to slip on any mudd or puddles. 

*squish, squish, squish* 

He jumped, hearing the distinct sound of footsteps behind him. "Who's there?" He asked. 

The only reply he got was the heavy sound of rain, and trees moving in the wind. He looked up at them squinting. 

There looked to be a large bird just staring at him from high up in a tree. It was huge despite being so far away. It's eyes were glowing red. 

"Uh..." Starscream felt more than alittle awkward, this bird was probably judging him as he jumped at every sound. He turned and pressed on. 

The bird watched him the whole time. 

\------- 

"Finally!" Starscream cheered. He had found the stupid shed after 15 minutes of walking. 

His happiness was once again short lived. 

The building was charred to a crisp. It looked like it would tip over any second. But resting on top of the roof, was that same bird from earlier. Watching him. 

Starscream noticed its odd colors, white body, black wings, and red eyes. It was kinda pretty in a way. 

"Can I help you?" He asked sarcastically. 

The birds eyes narrowed into red slits. It didn't look too happy to see him. 

Starscream crossed his arms. "Shouldn't you be in a tree somewhere, your wings are getting soaked out here." 

The bird didn't move. Starscream scoffed. What am I doing talking to a bird? He laughed at himself. The bird perked its head down at him. It looked interested at him. 

Starscream went to carefully move onto a step, it creeked, but held him. 

The bird cawwed at him a few times. 

With three more steps he was on the main porch, and thats when he noticed it. 

This wasn't a shed at all, it was an old chapel. 

"What the-" Starscream was a little more than confused. The bird flew inside. 

Why is this here? What happened to it, why did It need to be blessed. So many questions ran through his mind. 

Well whatever the reason, Starscream had a job to do and he intended to carry it out. He walked inside. The place looked worse in here than it did out there. 

The walls were covered in scratch marks, the windows were shattered, but the thing that scared him the most was the circle in the floor with some kind of symbol in it. 

It was the symbol of a Demonicon. 

"Oooh no-nonononono-" Starscream slowly back away, this he definitely was NOT certified for. He wasn't a real priest and he definitely was not an exorcist. He needed a professional to deal with this. 

But, he could at least try right? 

Starscream took out his cross and holy water. The entire room got darker. 

He started to bless the room. 

Starscream walked to every corner of the room, dropping holy water and touching the walls with his cross. 

Then he noticed a sound, it was a hiss, then a deep growl coming from one of the corners. 

He continued anyway. 

He had finally gotten to the third corner when, 

"Ack- sstop that!!" Starscream tracked the voice to one of the ceiling corners, there was nothing up there. 

Only one more to go. 

The room started to shake, the windows cracking worse than they already were. He went to pour the last of his holy water- 

Something grabbed his arm, hard. Whatever it was yanked down on him forcing him to drop his equipment. 

Then it started to burn. First his arm, then his chest, and lastly his eyes. Starscream wanted to cry out in pain but he continued to pray anyway. 

The pain only got worse. 

Two dark clawed hands cupped both sides of his face, lifing it up. Starscream tried to open his eyes, but then he almost wished he hadn't. 

He gasped. Sitting less than 1 inch from his face was something with long white horns fading black to the tips, huge red and black wings, and bright red eyes. It looked just like the bird. 

It watched the Deacons face, wearing an angry and almost interested expression. 

It's claws losened very slightly, it moved it's face forward slowly. Starscream searched the ground for anything to use as a weapon. 

His fingers brushed against a glass shard. The beast face was almost against his own when Starscream stabbed it with the shard. 

The Demonicon screamed out in agony as it shoved Starscream away. The hole in his chest rotting quickly with black. 

Starscream went to finish up the last of his prayer, but the Demon charged at him. Starscream felt like his entire body was just stabbed with something extremely hot. 

He slammed against the wall,his vison become a blurr, until everything went black. 

\----------------- 

"Sir? Sir are you okay?"  
Something was poking his face 

"Oww..." Starscream groaned. He felt like he had been run over by a car. He didn't remember much. 

"Let me tell you sunny, y'all sure did a fine job on this here shed. Why, it hasn't felt this good since, well, never I reckon." The old man laughed. 

Starscream slowly sat up, his entire body aching. "Are you Mr.Steelgate?" He asked. The man was an old rusted bot with what looked to be rust around his hips and elbows. 

The man straighten up his cap, offering him a hand. Starscream took it, though the man was stronger than he looked as he almost threw Starscream up. 

"Why yes sir I am, you must be Father Prime?" 

Starscream shook his head, "No, I'm Starscream, Father Primes Deacon. Prime was busy today so he sent me." 

"Well you sure did a good job. I haven't seen that old bucket head all day." Mr. Steelgate laughed. 

Bucket head? "Excuse me?" Starscream asked, wondering why that phrase ticked him off so much. 

"Father Prime didn't tell you? Yeah, I come out here to start up on my work at 5 AM every mornin' and I just see here this big ol man with huge wings just sleepin up on my shed. He disappears everytime I try to spray em with the hose. He's one rude ugly fella I'll tell you." 

He was starting to remember now...the beast that attacked him, the bird, the "shed" 

I thought he might vomit. 

Starscream picked up his belongings. "How long have I been out?" 

Mr. Steelgate scratched his face. "Welp, I've been here for a couple hours now, to check up on the place, and I just seen you layin on that here floor. So my guess is probably 4-5 hours." 

Starscream looked outside, yeah it was way later now. The rain had stopped and the sun was setting. He went to shake the old mans hand. "I really must be going now, I hope you find comfort in your home Mr. Steelgate." 

The man smiled, shaking his hand alittle too hard for comfort. "Oh believe you me, I already do. You have a blessed one now." 

\-------- 

The drive back home was peaceful, but full of unanswered questions. The more he thought about it, the more angry he became. 

Why didn't Prime tell him about the mans sightings knowing that this was his first time blessing a property. Or at least sending a guy to go with him just to be safe? 

What was a burned Capel doing on that mans property and what the hell was living in it? 

And where did it go...? 

He started to get dizzy....

\------ 

He made it back to his home, at last. 

To say he felt dirty would be an understatement. His clothes were beyond anything a washer could fix. 

Weird assortments of dead plants clung to his legs, mud stained his chest, and everything was soaked with rain water. 

He needed a quick shower. 

Stepping inside the small bathroom he quickly got a look at himself. He looked sickly tired, like he hadn't slept in weeks. And his eyes were darker than normal. 

He splashed his face with some water, but it didn't help. 

He quickly threw off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Somehow he had more dirt on the inside of his clothes. 

Leaves clung to his body, more mudd stuck to him, and there were these huge black almost like handprint marks on his arms. 

Starscream tried to wash of the marks but they didn't come off. 

Somehow his body felt worse than before. Everything ached and he still felt really nauseous. 

His vision started to blurr again, his body slowly swaying. He lifted his hand to his face just to look at something. 

"How long have I had black claws?" He mumbled to himself. 

But after one blink they were back to normal again. He gave himself a quick shake to wake himself back up, turned off the water, and walked into the bedroom. 

He looked at the clock in the corner. 

1:24 AM 

No wonder he was so tired. He got into the covers and turned out the light. 

As he slowly drifted off to sleep he heard a loud thud come from one of the other rooms. For some reason he didn't want to get up to check, all he wanted to do was sleep. 

The room started to feel colder, and Starscream opened his eyes slightly. 

Red dark optics stared at him from across the room. It looked just like the beast he had seen earlier. 

"Shhhh" He heard it say

Starscream just slowly turned the other way, not really caring about anything except his bed right now. 

If it was still there in the morning he'd just stab it again. 

\---end of chapter one---


	2. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp and Thundercracker invite Starscream out, but things never go well for Starscream. 
> 
> *chapter does contain some no no words, oooh spooky*

\--- chapter 2---- 

The sun was shining bright through the windows, birds could be heard chipping outside, and the sweet sound of things being tossed in the kitchen was like music to his ea- 

Wait what? 

"Ughh, my head is killing me." Sitting up with a groan, Starscream examined his surroundings. 

His room was completely trashed. 

Claw marks covered the walls, clothes were thrown all over the floor, and his sheets were torn. In fact, the only thing that was left untouched, was his cross and book. That can't be good. 

What sounded like a plate being smashed down the hall jerked him from his thoughts. 

Moving as slowly as possible, he put on a robe, grabbed his cross, and stepped quietly down the hall. 

The hallway was no better than the room. Pictures were on the floor shattered, and the claw marks were even worse. 

Reaching the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

It wasn't a dream, or nightmare really, it was real. Standing there clear as day, was the Demonicon from last night. 

And it was raiding his fridge. 

"Hey! Get out of there you beast!" 

Either the monster didn't hear him or it just didn't care, but it continued to eat his food. 

Starscream normally would have been angry at being ignored, but he was tired and scared. He took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and marched up to the being. 

He grabbed the beast's shoulder but his hand was smacked away. He heard it gasp at something in the fridge. 

It pulled out a gallon of milk. With a huge smile it unscrewed the cap and started chugging the liquid. 

Starscream felt sick, "Ew stop that!!" He yanked the Milk from it's claws, but it immediately started to sour in his hands. With a shriek the carton fell from his hands. 

"Hey!!" The Demonicon exclaimed,catching the drink in it's claws. 

"It can speak?" The Deacon asked to himself.  
It quickly chugged the last of the containments and threw the carton back with a happy sigh. 

"Ah...I had almost forgotten what that tasted like. You should go get more of it." It spoke, glancing at Starscream. 

"Excuse me?" He asked dumbfounded. Did this thing seriously just trash his house, eat all of his food, and STILL told him to get more? 

The Demon waved him off, turning back to the fridge. It bit into something green and crunchy, a vegetable of some kind. 

"Eugh! This is disgusting!" With a gag the beast threw the plant behind him, which hit Starscream in the head, knocking him from his thoughts. 

He needed to do something. He growled, putting on his most (least) intimidating face, and stomped up to the monster. 

He grabbed the beast shoulder again, ready to make his voice heard, but a wing from the Demon gently pushed him back a few inches. 

"H-hey!" Losing some confidence, he shoved the black wing away from him. 

Starscream was now more than a little annoyed. He grabbed the beast shoulder for a third time forcing him to turn around. 

It barley moved him, but the monster turned around anyway, it's dark red eyes locking onto his. 

Starscream tried to stand as tall as he could, but he still wasn't at eye level with the Demon. He tried to act tough anyway. 

"Listen to me. I don't know what business you have here demon, but you're not welcomed here! If you do not leave I will be forced to send you back to hell myself!" He growled. 

The being stared at him, expression laced with amusement. 

"Feeling better now that you did your little holy speech? Should I be shaking? Begging for mercy even?" It chuckled darkly. 

Starscream grabbed his cross, shoving it in the beast face. "I swear I will use this!" 

The beast gasped, "Oh no!! Not the lower case "t"!!! Please no no! I'll do anything!" It started laughing. 

Starscream lowered his head in defeat, having had enough. 

He felt like a fool. "Will you please just leave my home? I don't care where you go, just please don't stay here." 

The Demonicon grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. "I can't go back to where I came from, because a certain priest came and took my home from me." It smirked. Starscream avoided his gaze, swatting his hand from his face. 

"That doesn't mean I'm not thankful for what you did, now I don't have to deal with that man anymore. Besides, this place is much better. More room, better food, better company ~" It purred. 

Ignoring that last part, Starscream crossed his arms. "You won't be here for long Demon, I can still exercise you out." 

The monster tisked at him, "You're not an Exorcist, and besides, you'd have to perform an Exorcism on yourself first." 

Starscream felt his spark drop. "What are you talking about?" 

The beast laughed hard at him. "How do you even think I'm here, Starscream?" It mocked him. 

"How do you know my name?" 

Walking towards him, The demon smiled, showing it's sharp teeth. "Oh I know lots of things about you..." 

*knock knock knock* 

Interrupting their conversation was a knock at the door. 

The Demon in the room started to sniff the air. Starscream watched as it's face turned from slight shock to pure rage. It hissed violently at the door and vanished from the room. 

The whole sight was bizzar to the Deacon. He walked over to the peephole to see who it was. 

It was Father Prime. No wonder he ran, the coward. Starscream smirked to himself, opening the door. 

"Hello Starscream-oh, are you alright?" The priest asked. 

Starscream raised a brow at him. "Of course I am Father, why do you ask?" 

Prime raised a hand slightly, "Your nose is bleeding pretty bad." 

"Wh-" Starscream wipped a hand across his nose. Smudged on his hand was almost blackish Energon. He quickly wipped the rest of it away. 

"Yeah-yeah! I'm fine! What brings you here?" He asked through his panic. 

The priest gave him a worried look. "You didn't show up to work today." 

Starscream checked his clock, how did he wake up that late? 

"Anyway, I got a call from Mr. Steelgate last night. He said he had found you passed out in the shed. I was worried about you." He placed a considerate hand on his Deacons shoulder. 

Starscream blushed slightly, looking away.  
"You don't have to worry about me, I can handle myself." He wanted to make that point very clear. 

Optimus smiled at him. "I know you can." Glancing behind the seeker, Prime could see the state of his home. Starscream followed his optics and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. 

He lifted one of his wings to try and hide the mess. "I promise it's not normally this bad. I'm not sure what happened last night.." He decided he was speaking too much. 

Prime nodded, turning around to leave. "If you ever need anything Starscream, anything at all, just let me know." The Deacon smiled at him, closing the door. 

Letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding in, he called out. "You can come out now, he's gone!" 

But there was no reply. Just him and the empty,dirty room. 

He sighed. "Guess I better clean this up." 

\----- 

It had been about 2 weeks since he'd seen any sign of the Demonicon. It was honestly kinda peaceful. 

He went to work as normal. He asked Prime if they could buy a Vacuum cleaner so he wouldn't have to attempt to mop a carpet. (Which he agreed to) 

He wasn't feeling sick anymore which was a very good thing. And his friends even invided him out for drinks tonight. 

It had been awhile since he'd seen them, but they contacted him first. 

Both Thundercracker and Skywarp wanted to see him. He was a little tired but of course he said yes. 

According to the text they had "big news" to tell him. Why did that make him feel kinda anxious about going. Knowing Skywarp it was probably something small. 

He put on some casual clothes and headed out. 

\----- 

He pulled up to what looked to be a really fancy restaurant. It was a pretty decent sized building with lots of string lights attached to it. It was definitely more of Thundercrackers type. 

Glancing around the parking lot he spotted two very familiar faces. He got out of the car and walked over to them. 

Skywarp was the first to notice him, he smiled. "Yo Screamer over here!!!" 

Yep that was definetly him alright, and standing next to him was TC,who was too busy checking his phone to look up. 

When he reached them Skywarp pulled him into a tight hug, always the energetic one. Thundercracker smiled at him. "Hey Star, it's good to see you." 

Starscream wanted to nag them both about the nicknames, but it was the first time he'd seen them in a few years. He didn't want to ruin the moment. "You too, TC." 

Skywarp let go, looking around at the gathering people. "Come on, we can catch up inside!" 

The inside was lit with lots of warm lights. The place had a very comforting feeling to it. 

The 3 seekers sat at a small table in the corner, drinks already waiting for them. 

Trying to relax, Starscream took a sip of the drink. It was really bitter. He fought back a gag, not wanting to seem rude. 

Skywarp took notice of the abundance of different sized forks on the table. There were at least 4 for each person. 

"Yo TC, what the heck is this place?I thought this was a bar?" He asked as he dropped all the forks into his drink. 

Thundercracker just shook his head. 

Shifting in his chair, Starscream decided to start the conversation. "So what's up? How have you guys been lately?" 

"Busy as always." Thundercracker grumbled. "I have to hold 2 jobs now cause this dumbass thought it would be a good idea to quit his job. He wanted to become a"professional ebay seller". " 

Skywarp laughed, "Hey it may not be a steady income but it's more than what you make. Last night I sold a keyboard key for $25 dollars." 

Thundercracker glared at the purple seeker, which only made him laugh even harder. 

Starscream smiled through his confusion. "Do you guys live together now or something?" 

Skywarp gasped, "Oh yeah that's right! Surprise!!!" That's the news! Me and TC are roomies now!" Yep he knew it was small news, that didn't stop him from chuckling softly. 

Thundercracker sighed as he smiled. "Roommates for 2 weeks now. I haven't gotten a day of rest since." 

"Hey that's not true!!" Skywarp exclaimed. 

Starscream laughed, he had forgotten how much he missed these guys. 

Putting down his menu, Thundercracker asked "Enough about us, how have things been with you, Starscream" 

Starscream paused for a moment, taking a slight sip of the bitter tasting liquid. 

"Eh, nothing much. Same old." He lied. 

"Pfft- yeah right. Come on spill it Screamer!" Skywarp smirked. 

"Screamer huh? I wonder why they call you that..." a deep voice in his mind purred at him. 

Starscream choked on his drink, coughing to get it out. Thundercracker reached for him, patting his back to help him out. 

"Star are you okay?" He asked. 

The priest in training coughed a few more times. "Yes-yes I'm fine." He weezed out. 

Starscream looked around the room, looking for any sign that *it* was here, but there were none. The place was normal. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Skywarp asked. 

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine!" He exclaimed forcing a smile on his face. "What did you say? Spill it? Sorry that was just too funny to me!" He forced a laugh, it seemed to calm them both down. 

Skywarp smiled taking a long sip of his drink, a few forks hit his face. "Ugh!- No wonder Screamer choked, this stuff is nasty!" 

Thundercracker shoved his face in his hands. "It's a type of Alcohol, Warp." 

Skywarp crossed his arms childishly. "Well this "ALL-CALL-HOL" sucks." Starscream couldn't help but snort at his behavior. 

Unfortunately, it seems the universe couldn't give him 5 minutes of peace without something going wrong. 

A argument between two people turned into a full on screaming match across the room in front of them. 

All three Seekers looked at the fight forming at the table 3 seets from them. Starscream had to turn in his seat to see what was happening. He tried to listen closely. 

" I've given you more than enough time to pay up! Either give me the money right now, or you can pack your shit and leave!!" 

"Please sir I'm begging you, just give me 3 more days! I'll have the payment!" 

A huge blue bot with black arms and a dark scruffy jacket was leaning over what looked to be a small older femme bot. She was a faded yellow color with small slightly worn wings. 

Starscream recognized her from one of the services, she would always tip the Church in change. Though her name slipped his mind. 

The man slammed his fist on the table, causing the womans drink to spill her in lap. "No! I've given you a whole week to pay your dept, no more of this waiting!!" 

The old woman was shaking violently, panic and tears filled her eyes. 

Starscream felt his jaw tighten. 

"I- I - M- My boss wont let me work overtime an- anymore because of my hip- two more nights should be en- enough time t- to get the rest payed." She stuttered through her cries. 

Skywarp growled "What the hell is that dudes problem? Can't he see that woman is terrified?" 

The whole restaurant seemed to be watching the argument unfold, but no one was doing anything to stop it. 

The thought made Starscreams body burn with anger. He couldn't take it anymore. 

Right as the man raised his fist, Starscream scooted his chair out loudly. 

"Excuse me Sir." He walked over to the man. 

The two Seekers looked at each other "Star what are you doing?" Skywarp asked. 

The man looked at him his anger worsening. The man walked over towards Starscream. He was at least 3 feet taller than him. 

Starscream stood beside the woman. "I think you have proven your point to not just this poor woman, but the entire building. I'm going to ask that you please calm down and leave this lady alone." 

The blue bot was not having it. Stomping closer to the Deacon he shoved a finger at his chest. "Listen here short stack, I know you think you're pretty tough stuff, but I will run you into the ground. Go mind your own fucking business!! Now get out of my face before you get hurt." 

Not moving even an inch, Starscream stood his ground. "Your "business" became everyones when you decided to start screaming for everyone to hear." 

The man screamed at him. A hard punch to the gut knocked Starscream off his feet. Any sanity the man had left was gone. 

The seeker crashed into a table, sending people running out of the building. 

"Starscream!!" Both Thundercracker and Skywarp were on their feet ready to take on the guy. 

"More of them!" The bot exclaimed as he kicked Starscream in the head. 

The Deacon fell to the floor with a loud thud, every error warning imaginable screaming in his audio receptors. 

Skywarp charged the man, slamming into his gut, throwing him back a few feet. The man grabbed him by the waste and threw him off. Thundercracker raced to Skywarps side, helping him up. 

The sour taste of Energon filled Starscream's mouth. He tried to cough it out. 

"What are you doing lying on that dirty floor? Get up and beat his ass!!!" The deep voice of the Demonicon screamed at him in his mind. 

"I...I.. cant move.. " he sobbed out through the pain, tears blurring his vision. 

"You wanted to save that woman did you not?! Well he's going to get her if you dont get your pathetic ass up and FIGHT!" It screamed at him somemore. 

Starscream tried to get up, but all his limbs were against him. He looked up slightly. 

Skywarp was trying to hold him off, while Thundercracker was helping the woman escape. 

The man gave a hard punch to Skywarps head, sending him off. 

"I can't do this... I'm not a fighter." He whispered to himself. 

"Then let me do it for you..." the dark voice offered. 

Starscream felt himself driffing off slightly, a huge wave of sickness washed over him. His legs picked him up on there own, his hands clutched into fist. 

Then it spoke, 

"Hey you!" His voice was not his own speaking, but the Demonicons. It had possessed him. 

The bot turned around, looking just as pissed off as ever. "Didn't I beat you down enough already?!" He exclaimed. 

The Demon chuckled in his body, "Not yet." 

The bot charged at him, grabbing a chair. He slammed the chair down, Starscream grabbed one of it's legs, yanking it from his grip. 

He slammed the chair down on the floor, making it bust. The Demonicon growled "Real men fight with their fist, you're nothing but a pathetic coward!!" 

The beast grabbed the mans arms swinging him into a wall. Skywarp saw the action taking place, he laughed "Yeah that's it Screamer kick his ass!!" 

The demon smiled through his body, "Here that "Screamer" they like you~" 

The bot wasn't as quick to get up this time. He slowly rose to his feet, he ran up to him ready to throw a punch. But it seems like he used up to much energy. The bot collapse on his feet. 

The Demonicon kicked him off. He cracked Starscreams knuckles, "Pathetic", he growled looking at the bot. With another bad wave of sickness, Starscream was in control of his body again, and boy did it hurt. 

Skywarp ran over to his side, smiling at him. "Screamer that was amazing!!!" Skywarp cheered. Starscream doubled over in pain, trying not to faint. 

Thundercracker came over slowly, the old woman by his side. "Star are you okay? How did you do that?" He asked. 

Starscream groaned in response, sitting up very slowly. He looked at the woman, she was hurt too, just not as bad as he was. He ignored the question, not wanting to think about what just happened. 

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He struggled to speak through the pain. 

The old woman had a sad but thankful look in her eyes, "How can you ask me that after what he did to you? I'm alive thanks to you." She put her shaky hands in his. "How can I ever repay you?" 

"Your hospital bill might work." The dark voice in his mind chuckled. 

Starscream shook his head, "You don't have to worry about that... just please don't get yourself involved with people like that." 

"Who was that guy, he was insane?" Skywarp exclaimed. The old woman sighed, "My landlord, he owns a small piece of land near this place. I've been struggling to pay my rent..." 

"How much is it?" Thundercracker questioned, glancing at the passed out landlord. 

"About $950 every 3 weeks..." 

"950 every 3 weeks?!! Are the houses at least nice?!" Skywarp exclaimed, walking over to the passed out bot. 

The woman chuckled slightly. "There are no houses son, just the land." 

Skywarp made a disgusted face at the man, "Why you little-" He kickled the mans arm, but it hurt his foot so he cried out in pain. 

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Ma'am, I can't let you go back to that place with this man there. If you'll let me, I can take you to the apartments near my house. They charge $450 a month." 

The woman smiled brightly "Oh I would love that, thank you so much." 

Thundercracker checked his phone, "The main desk closes at 9, we'd have to hurry, come on Warp!" 

The seeker groaned, hopping on one foot. 

"It was nice to see you Screamer, lets do this again it was fun!!" Skywarp laughed. 

With a wave goodbye, it was just Starscream again. And looks like he was paying for the drinks.

\--------

"Ughhh my sides!!" Starscream groaned as he placed the ice pack on him. His head flopped to the side of the pillow. He felt like he was going to die. 

"Oh be quiet, you'll be fine you big baby." A voice said beside him. 

Starscream turned his head, there he was, the Demonicon. It smirked at him. 

Starscream sighed, "Not you again..." 

The being crossed his arms and frowned.  
"How rude. After everything I did for you today." 

"You mean "to" me." The Deacon sat up slowly, trying to keep the ice on him. 

"There were a million other ways to deal with the situation other than beating that man up." 

The demon made a face of disbelief. "You can't be serious. He was going to kill that woman!" 

Starscream snorted. "Don't act like you care. A Demonicon such as yourself wouldn't care about a little old lady." 

The monster scoffed, "Maybe so, but after seeing what he did to you, you would have sat there and took it." 

Starscream crossed his arms. "Don't act like you care about me, your type would do anything to get what they want." 

The demon made a low growling noise, leaning closer. "Don't you dare characterise me with that shit you hear in your little "bookclub"." 

Starscream couldn't help but laugh. "It's not a "bookclub" you demon." 

"It's Megatron." 

"Wha-" Starscream asked. 

The demon sighed. "My name, It's Megatron. Or should I address you as only "Deacon?" Or how about "Priest wanna be" " 

Starscream was shocked, it actually told him his name. "You do realize that I could properly get rid of you now right?" He questioned. 

Megatron smiled. "You won't." 

With a tired, achy sigh, the seeker layed back down. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to enjoy having someone to talk to at home. 

He looked around, Megatron was gone now. 

But he could always change his mind. 

\---End of Chapter 2---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba dap bap ba ba a a im sorry-

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see art for this AU feel free to check out my Instagram (@ jiangshixx)


End file.
